


Love's Such an Old-Fashioned Word

by Cinco



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/pseuds/Cinco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam enters his dressing room and is shocked to find Kris Allen sitting on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Such an Old-Fashioned Word

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for the LJ community QueenBitchFest and was inspired by David Bowie's duet with Queen, "Under Pressure." The title is from a line in the lyrics.
> 
> Eternal thanks to my excellent betas, icouldskateaway and goseaward.

Adam's so dizzy and high after his performance that he's not totally sure what city he's in--maybe Seattle?--and lately concerts have been a chance to cut loose and go wild and feed off all the crowd energy. He knows that tonight's performance was one of his best--he's dripping with sweat from the exertion and his throat feels like he's given about five blow-jobs back to back. The thought makes him smile but it's not really possible for him to get any more turned on than he already is--performing always makes him horny. His immediate plans include drinking two ice-cold bottles of water, washing off the makeup, reapplying most of it, and finding somewhere dark and loud to get into some trouble.

 

Adam enters his dressing room and is shocked to find Kris Allen sitting on the sofa. He's got his feet up on the coffee table and he's drinking one of Adam's bottles of water.

"Hey," Kris says, like it's no big deal that he's shown up out of nowhere, in Seattle--or possibly Portland--to Adam's concert. "Great show, man," he adds. "You were amazing tonight." Adam closes the door behind him and goes to hug Kris and then joins him on the couch. Vaguely he remembers Kris saying, when they were on the phone sometime last month, that he wanted to come see Adam's tour but wasn't sure if he could make it. Adam hadn't thought he meant it.

"Thanks," Adam says, pulling back from the hug, "You picked a good night to come. I was, ah, letting off some extra steam tonight."

Kris grins. "Yeah, I kind of thought so. So have you got plans now? You only sign before shows, right?" Adam nods, and tries to figure out how to tell Kris what his plans were--are--in a way that won't horrify him. Kris touches Adam's elbow and says, "Hey, if you've got a date or something, I can vanish, see you when you get back in L.A.," but his tone of voice says he'll be disappointed.

Adam figures he'll tell the truth since it's kind of obvious anyway. "I, well. I was going to go to a club, get kind of trashed, and take someone home. To be honest with you." He busies himself with taking off the water bottle lid so he can avoid seeing what expression might be on Kris's face. He's forced to tip his head up in order to drink, though, and when his eyes settle on Kris's face, Kris is smiling--a little dangerously, even.

"Sounds fun," Kris says, and stands up. Adam starts to stand too, to try to convince Kris to stay, or to come and have a drink, but Kris pushes Adam by his shoulder back into the couch and sits down on his lap, one knee on either side of Adam's thighs. Adam looks up at him in confusion.

"I was thinking--maybe I could convince you to skip the club part of that plan?" He's got one hand on the side of Adam's shoulder and he moves the other behind Adam's neck, and his smile is predatory.

Adam doesn't think he's ever seen that expression on Kris's face before, and he's even more taken aback by it than he is by what Kris said. "But--what--huh?" he manages, and Kris laughs. Other than a few calculated comments for the fangirls during the Idol tour, Kris has never teased Adam although they were both well aware that he could have. Now is not a nice time for him to start if that's what he's doing, and Kris has about five more seconds before Adam gets really, really pissed at him. Adam does his best to convey this in a look but Kris just smiles. Adam's so pent up with energy from the show that he can't wait for Kris to start talking--Kris enjoys a long uncomfortable silence but Adam does not. "Did you just ask me to take you home with me? Have you forgotten that you're married?"

Kris leans in, putting pressure on the back of Adam's neck when he instinctively pulls away, and kisses Adam gently, just a brush of lips. "I'm serious, I mean it. I've wanted you for ages. Katy's okay with it, we see other people sometimes." He kisses Adam again, still gently, while Adam absorbs this. It takes awhile for the words to filter through to his brain, partly because they make no sense and partly because Kris is very warm and his shirt is half-unbuttoned.

"Why now?" Adam speaks haltingly because talking is a challenge when his brain is very busy processing the exposed skin of Kris's neck and chest. He's still pushing back into the couch out of a long-programmed, near-automatic edict to not make Kris physically aware of his hard-on.

Kris settles himself farther up Adam's thighs, closer to his hips--ending Adam's plausible deniability--and curls his arms around Adam's shoulders. "I'm not on tour and you haven't got a boyfriend," he says. "Seemed like good timing."

"What, it's that simple?" Adam says incredulously. "You just come to my concert, sit on my lap, and tell me you finally want me?"

"Pretty much," Kris says, rubbing circles into Adam's tense shoulders.

"Because I haven't got a boyfriend?" Adam continues, as if Kris hadn't answered. "But you have a wife!"

"Yeah, I know I do," Kris answers, laughing a little. "She has a boyfriend, and she doesn't care anyway. Honestly."

"But, but," Adam sputters. "Why didn't you tell me that two years ago? You didn't want me then?"

"I did," Kris says, now gently stroking Adam's ear with his thumb and smiling at him. "But you had boyfriends most of the time. I'm not monogamous, but you are."

Adam takes a minute to think about this and enjoying having Kris's hands on him while he continues filtering the shock. "Katy really--"

"Yeah. We've always been open. She mostly stays at her boyfriend's place these days, though." Kris shifts a bit on Adam's lap and moves in to push his nose up against Adam's throat. "Wanna go back to your room now?"

Adam can tell this news is going to take him awhile to absorb, but he's still horny as fuck from the show and from having a lapful of a gorgeous man he's had a crush on for nearly three years, so whatever, he'll sort it all out later. There's still a logical fallacy somewhere in Kris's argument, but Adam's not sure he cares anymore, and he decides that he definitely doesn't care tonight.

 

The first thing Kris does when they get to Adam's hotel room is drag Adam into the shower. "I can't taste you under all this makeup," he says, and Adam kisses him really hard for it. At first Adam plans on waiting until they're in the bed, but he wants this too much and Kris is way too hot naked, so they end up groping each other a lot and Kris jerks them both off. It's a relief, but not enough, so Adam hauls Kris out of the bathroom and shoves him onto the bed without bothering with towels. They kiss for awhile--Kris is an awesome kisser, all intense and forceful and he bites a little bit--before Adam remembers they've still got the negotiating part to deal with.

"Kris, Kris," he says, pushing his shoulders up because Kris won't stop kissing him. "We gotta talk. What are you okay with, what have you done, what's in your agreement--"

"Whatever," Kris says firmly. "I haven't done this before but whatever you want is gonna be great. Sure, fine, anything, get on with it, blanket agreement," he rambles while attaching his mouth to Adam's throat.

Adam laughs. "Okay, you asked for it..." He tilts his head so Kris can reach more of his neck and considers that this might be a really vivid, really fantastic dream, but whatever--he's going to do the same thing either way, which is flip Kris onto his back and suck his cock until he's incoherent. They're still moist and warm from the shower, and Adam spends a little time licking water droplets from Kris's balls; Kris is breathing hard and he moans a little when Adam wanders over to push his pointy tongue along the crease between Kris's thigh and groin. Adam drags his tongue up along the front of Kris's cock and then under the ridge. He feels a sudden burst of delight--he loves giving head, and this is extra awesome since it's Kris, finally here underneath Adam's mouth and hands. The thought makes him get serious, and he fits as much of Kris's length in his mouth as he can, tightening his lips until he's nearly hurting himself with his own teeth. He's just mindlessly in the moment with the ridges of Kris's hipbones under his thumbs and Kris's breathy sounds over his head. Adam comes out of it when he realizes that Kris's moans are pitched a little too high, a little too happy, because Adam knows exactly how he wants to make Kris come and this isn't it.

Adam pulls Kris by his hips so he's balanced on his back and shoulders and licks Kris's asshole. He's expecting Kris to make a noise--surprise, horror, or some mixture of the two--but instead Kris just goes limp, arms splayed out on each side and legs hanging. Adam shrugs and goes for it, and it's so great--that Kris is really going to let him do this, no embarrassment or reluctance. Adam's thought about it at least a hundred times but even in his imagination he figured Kris would protest for a few seconds until his nerve endings reported how good it felt to his brain. It might just be that Kris is too out of it to really know what Adam is doing anymore, and just when Adam's starting to worry that the silence means that Kris isn't really okay with being eaten out Kris finally groans a little and reaches one hand down to where Adam's hand is braced on his hip to place his fingers over Adam's. Adam pulls back long enough to smile and look up at Kris's face: Kris's eyes are almost closed and he looks like he's about ready to come or maybe just faint. Adam moves back to his cock for just a couple of licks, as a distraction, and then he fishes through the bedside table for lube and a condom. Hey, he's a rock star, it's in his contract, along with an absence of the King James Bible.

Kris has his eyes closed while Adam pushes in, but he's got a hand clutched in Adam's hair and he uses it to cue Adam when he isn't moving the way Kris wants.

"I've never done this with a man before," Kris says after awhile, and Adam smiles and thrusts hard.

"You went straight to the advanced class," Adam says in a gravelly voice, and flips Kris over on his stomach before pulling him up onto his knees. Kris obligingly moves his hands to brace himself against the headboard, and Adam lines their bodies up again. They move together for awhile, Adam doing most of the work but Kris directing the angle of Adam's cock right up against his prostate, and Adam watches a drop of sweat travel down the back of Kris's neck before licking it away and biting the skin underneath. Kris makes a sharp noise when he feels Adam's teeth, and Adam feels like the temperature in the room just went up five degrees. He starts pushing in harder, sharp and fast; Kris grunts and angles his ass up a little higher. Adam has one hand on Kris's hip but he reaches the other down to Kris's groin, between dick and thigh, and lifts Kris up and back, deepening the angle of his cock inside Kris's body. Kris exhales sharply and moves his hands on the headboard to reinforce the new angle, and soon he's panting, more droplets of sweat running from his hairline down his neck. Adam licks and bites at the ones he's fast enough to reach.

"This isn't like I expected," Kris says through his gasps.

"What did you expect?" Adam pushes Kris's thigh back to curl around his own, and Kris snags his foot along Adam's calf to keep it there. Adam cups his hand around Kris's balls and pulls just a little too hard for it to feel good--he wants this to last awhile longer, and if this isn't what Kris expected he'd better know the full extent of it.

Kris groans and reaches a hand back to Adam's hip. "I expected it to be a lot less awesome," he says, and Adam can hear his grin. "But do you think you could maybe--" Kris gasps as he shoves back against Adam, "make me come at some point here soon?"

"I don't know, I can't decide," Adam says teasingly. "You're so pretty like this." He bites Kris's earlobe and moves his hand from Kris's balls to his cock and squeezes. "I don't know if you deserve it, anyway," he says, stroking lightly up and down while Kris breathes audibly and struggles to get more of Adam's hand and more of Adam's cock at the same time. "Letting me think you weren't interested for three years and then just showing up one night? What kind of egomaniac thinks a hot rock star will just drop everything for him, huh?" He pulls harder on Kris's dick, lets his nails skim over it just enough to hurt, even though they both know it's an empty threat. Adam will always drop everything for Kris.

Kris's nails are digging into Adam's hip, and he jumps up a little in Adam's arms when Adam's fingernails touch him. "I'm--sorry?" he guesses. "I should have told you?"

"Yeah," Adam breathes. "What else?" He moves back to Kris's balls, rolling them comfortingly, but he moves faster and harder into Kris's body.

"I--I don't know," Kris gasps. "I'm really, really sorry?"

"No," Adam says. "You thought I wouldn't be good in bed! That requires an apology too, how insulting." He takes his hand off Kris entirely and slows his rhythm.

Kris exhales and Adam can hear his smile even though he can't see it. "No, no, not _you_! I read that the first time would suck, and this is--"

Adam laughs, understanding, and drags Kris closer to his chest by grabbing Kris's cock and pulling backwards. "Gotcha," he says, when Kris's back is flat along his chest. "All right. You've apologized, maybe I could let you come, if you're absolutely sure you still want to..." Adam applies a sharp twist upwards on Kris's cock.

"Yes please," Kris breathes, bracing both his hands against the headboard and angling up. "Please, Adam!" He's shoving backwards so much that they're meeting in the middle--clearly it's time for Adam to show Kris who's calling the shots here. Adam transfers his weight onto his knee so he can capture Kris's wrists against the headboard as he tightens his other hand around Kris's dick. The pressure in his own cock surpassed unbearable awhile ago, but he can wait just a little longer, long enough to make Kris truly desperate before finally letting him come. He crowds Kris up against the headboard and starts thrusting as hard as he can manage, but slowly rather than fast. He matches the speed of his hand to his hips, and he holds Kris's cock a little tighter than he'd prefer, if it were his. Pretty soon Kris is panting and begging, and Adam gathers that when Kris repeats words it's because they're the only ones he has left.

Finally Adam presses an open-mouth kiss to Kris's neck and starts pumping his cock in earnest. He's aware that he's grunting in time with Kris's cries of please-please-please, and he stops kissing Kris's neck to tell him, "Baby, it's okay, go ahead," and four thrusts later there's wetness dripping down Adam's knuckles and Kris is slumping forward, quiet, his arms gone limp against the headboard. Kris's eyes are mostly closed--the one Adam can see is, anyway--but he moves one hand around to Adam's hip and pulls him in.

"Your turn," he says breathily, and uses what seems like his last bit of energy to shove back against Adam; it might as well be an engraved invitation so Adam starts moving with renewed interest. Now that it's time--Kris is a little too boneless for Adam to drag his own orgasm out much longer, especially since Adam's already been holding him up for a while now and his arms and thighs are aching. Kris is hot and damp in his arms, pressed all down his front now that they're not braced on the headboard at all, and pliant enough that Adam just sinks him down onto the bed on his stomach, thrusting shallowly on the way.

He presses his face into Kris's temple and whispers, "I've been waiting so long for you," and Kris turns his head so they can kiss while Adam shudders and comes.

Once they've got their breath back Adam pulls off just far enough to take off the condom, knot it, and throw it somewhere before he collapses onto one side of Kris's back. Kris turns over and throws one arm over Adam's hip while sliding his leg between Adam's. Their lips are almost touching, so Adam moves the millimeter closer that it takes for them to start kissing. Adam puts his arm around Kris's shoulders and leans back to take a breath and admire Kris, all debauched and exhausted. "I hope you plan to come to all my shows from now on," he says, and Kris smiles.

"Yeah," he says, looking mischievously up at Adam, and grins. "I plan to come _after_ all your shows, too."

Adam just rolls his eyes and laughs and pulls Kris in closer.


End file.
